


Winner Takes All

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't agree to anything.  I lost a bet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #195 "bet"

“You know,” said John, straightening his tie in the mirror, “I can _feel_ you being smug from over here.”

“Oh, I haven’t even started to do smug, yet, Sheppard,” said Rodney. “I’m just enjoying the view.”

John leaned a little sideways to see Rodney’s reflection in the mirror. The scientist was sitting up against the headboard of their bed in the guest quarters of the SGC, wearing faded jeans and a threadbare hoodie that John knew for a fact were both worn incredibly soft, and watching John put on his dress uniform.

“You could at least have dressed up,” John grumbled, starting on his jacket’s buttons.

“Why should I? I’m not the one who agreed to give a guest lecture on advanced aeronautical mathematics at the Air Force Academy, now am I?”

“I didn’t agree to anything,” said John. “I lost a bet.”

“Yes, you did,” said Rodney. “And you had the misfortune to do it right after Sam mentioned to me that she needed somebody to cover one of the lectures in the series she was doing.”

“I lost a chess game,” said John. “And the bet was _an activity of the winner’s choosing_. I thought that meant a date.”

Rodney moved to sit on the foot of the bed. “What makes you think this isn’t a date?” he asked. “I get to ogle you in your dress uniform while listening to you explain thrust coefficients to a room full of impressionable young minds. And I get to take you home afterwards.”

John turned from the mirror, grinning. “I’m so glad I could fulfill one of your adolescent fantasies, McKay.”

“Oh, this is a new one,” the scientist assured him. “Honestly, I think it’s just specific to you. I never noticed anyone’s uniform until I saw you in yours. And now I’ve seen you out of it.”

“Keep that up and I won’t make it to that lecture,” John warned, leaning in for a brief kiss. “Can I assume you’ll be lurking in the back somewhere?”

“Of course,” said Rodney. “Prime ogling distance.”

John laughed, and kissed him again.

THE END


End file.
